Maximum Ride: The Final Ride
by Victorian Asylum
Summary: The Flock has been through Hell and back and lived to tell the tales. But now they face something they can't fight. Some day they wished would never come. Expiration Dates are here. One-shot.


Rain fell to the earth in sheets, tiny diamonds pelting the ground. It hit the canopy of the trees, splattering on the leaves and exploding into tinier droplets. The cool water drummed in various beats, almost like music.

My sneaker landed in a puddle with a splash, sending up a spray of murky water. Four more splashes came from behind me as the soaked Flock followed. I couldn't help but smile a little as I remembered being in a situation kind of like this a year or so ago.

I had trudged through a forest in the pouring rain for more than half a day, blood running down my arm from a bullet wound in my shoulder. I put my hand on the shoulder, where there now nothing but a scar.

The funny thing was, it had been this exact same forest that I had wondered through and finally stumbled upon my mom's house by accident, where she treated me. But that wasn't what I was here for, at least not at the moment. True, we had been flying here to visit, but after Fang had spotted something, or someone, in this forest, he went down to check it out.

After flying on for about ten minutes, I decided whatever it was, it shouldn't take this long, unless history had repeated itself, and doubled back to check. That brought us to where we currently are. Wet, cold and looking for Fang.

I cursed silently. He was probably somewhere dry and relatively warm right now,waiting this out. I looked over my shoulder at the Flock. Despite the cold, they seemed to be fine. Nudge and Gazzy were enjoying the rain, sticking out their tongues and trying to taste it.

Iggy was holding onto Gazzy's hood as we walked, so he wouldn't go in the wrong direction. Occasionally Gazzy would tell him to duck, so he would avoid smacking into a low hanging branch. We weren't technically on the run anymore, but our 'retirement' wasn't exactly what most people would think.

We decided to travel around the U.S and take in all the sights we missed while running for our lives. Thanks to the combined money given to us by my mom and... Jeb, we were able to go to different amusement parks, eat relatively everyday, and stay in hotels.

On our way here, we were pretty much out of money and I wanted to save that for food, so we slept in woods and caves, which made us look like dirty mongrels. So they rain was a welcomed shower of sorts.

My eyes lingered on Angel. Her bright red dress looked maroon, now that it was soaked. Her curly blond hair fell limp, water dripping off it. Her eyes were bloodshot and still puffy from crying. Only two days ago, Total had died.

Angel was devastated. She had cried nearly all day when she found out. She seemed to be getting over it slowly. I had done my best to comfort her and tell her it had probably been Total's time and he was in a good place.

How true it had turned out to be. While picking up the Scotty dog's stiff body, I noticed something on his neck. I appeared to be tattooed on his neck in white, something he didn't have. It was that days date. It took a moment, then it hit me like a ton of bricks. His Expiration date. I had frozen. And I'll admit it openly that that scared me. We didn't know how old he was and when he had been experimented on. It also reminded me that we too, had Expiration Dates. I decided to keep it a secret from everyone, for their own good, and pushed it from my mind.

I gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back hardheartedly. I'd promised myself I'd work this out once we were inside someplace dry and turned ahead. We walked on without talking or looking at each other for a while.

I wasn't paying attention and tripped over something, landing face first in a muddy puddle. I sat up and spat out foul tasting water. Then I turned, expecting to find my attacker to be a root or a tree branch.

My eyes widened when I saw part of a leg sticking out of a bush. It wore dark gray jeans and black Converse. Then my heart stopped. "No, no, no!" Fearing the worst, I waded through the bushes and saw who the leg belonged to. Fang, laying on his back on the ground.

"Fang!" I yelled, kneeling down next to him. I shook him. No answer, not even a twitch. I felt his forehead. Freezing. Then I leaned down, and put my ear against his chest. No heartbeat, now air rushing in and out of his lungs. Not even a rise or fall on his chest.

I stared, unable to comprehend what lay in front of me. Behind me, the bushes rustled and the rest of the Flock emerged.

"Don't walk out on us like tha-" Iggy was cut off by a sharp intake from Nudge as she gasped, one hand over her mouth.

"What, what?" Iggy asked, looking around. "What's the matter?"

"I-it's... F-F-F-Fang," Nudge stuttered, eyes wide.

"You found him, ha! So he isn't warm and dry... wait." Iggy stopped at the tone of Nudge's voice. "What's the matter?"

"He-he's dead!" Nudge burst into tears and buried her face in Iggy's chest. Stunned, Iggy let go of Gazzy's hood and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back softly. He stared ahead at where I sat.

I gathered up Fang in my arms and hugged his stiff body tightly, feeling hot tears streaming down my face. I have probably mentioned a million times before that I rarely cry. But at the sight of Fang, my right-wing man, the guy I shared my whole, pretty much sucky life with, dead?

"Fang, you can't do this to me!" I cried, feeling as if I'd have my heart ripped from my chest. I'm surprised I could speak, despite the lump in my throat. I searched his face for any signs of life once more. Nothing.

Still, with signs of pain still etched, his face didn't change. His eyes didn't flutter open, his mouth didn't move with the sound of his voice. That only made the tears fall faster. Behind me, I could hear the sobs of nudge and Angel. I'm not sure about Iggy or Gazzy, but they must be doing it too, much more quietly.

"Nudge, Angel, Gazzy." I said, my voice strained and almost inaudible. "Could you guys go on ahead to my mom's house. I'm not leaving Fang out here."

It took a moment, but they moved off, still bawling toward the Martinez house. I set Fang down. I attempted to wipe my eyes, but the tears kept coming. I gave up on that. Why try anyway. I felt numb, empty inside.

"W-what happened to him?"

I swallowed painfully. "His Expiration date," I choked out. I knew Iggy's sightless eyes widened after I said that.

"But... you're older does that mean..." He trailed off without finishing his sentence as it all came together. The longest living Recombinants lived until 14, nearly 15. Me and Iggy were next, it could happen now, maybe tomorrow, maybe next week.

"Grab his legs." I commanded, wrapping my arms under his and lifting his torso. Iggy obeyed. We turned, so I had my back towards my mom's house and was leading. As we carried him, the rain fell harder and harder and it became a task to stay standing without slipping.

I was still expecting, no, hoping, that Fang would grumble something like, "Why are you picking me up?" or at least breath. But I knew that would never happen. We neared the house, the porch lights becoming brighter and shining through the quickly approaching dusk.

I turned to looked behind and saw Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and my mom emerge. Dr. Martinez looked stricken, and confused, and the youngest embers of the Flock depressed, tear streaked. As we shuffled even closer, my foot slipped in on the wet ground and I tumbled backwards, slamming my head on the white fence that surrounded the flat green yard.

Iggy, confused as Fang's upper body fell, stumbled and slipped also, letting go of my right-wing man's legs and tumbling backwards, landing awkwardly on his head.

"Shit!" I growled, rubbing my head. I looked down at Fang, whose head was now resting on my stomach. Even if he was sleeping, that would definitely have woken him up. So this only served as a reminder he was gone.

My whole body ached, and I felt as if I had no strength left. So I leaned my head back against the fence and wrapped my arms under Fang's chin, cradling his head in my arms. I'm surprised, but I had stopped crying. Maybe there was nothing left, or maybe I was denying what I already knew.

Iggy slowly got up, grumbling something under his breath and stood. But just as quickly as he was up, he went down again. He fell to hi knees, face dropping. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell forward. He didn't get up.

"Iggy!" Nudge screamed from right behind me, her voice frantic. He jumped over the fence and shook him. "First Fang, now you? I won't allow it. We can't loose you!" Her voice took on a pleading note, more tears falling down.

Iggy remained motionless, eyes open and already turning glossy, mouth slightly opened. His face was half covered in mud and it rolled limply to one side and Nudge rolled him over.

"What's going on!" Gazzy sobbed.

"Expiration," Angel piped up, her voice muffled. She must have her face pressed against someone else shirt, looking for comfort.

"What?" My mother whispered, horrified. She didn't get it. I've never told her about it.

"No!" Gazzy yelled, leaping over the fence. He wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my shoulder. "You guys can't be expiring!"

I ruffled his hair sadly, "I'm sorry," I said softly. "I wish, at the very least, I could bring Fang and Iggy back. But life's a bitch." I tried to sound positive, at least to lesson the pain. I failed miserably.

My mom seemed to put two and two together, I heard a gasp as she found out what Expiring was, and that Iggy and Fang were dead, not just unconscious. Though I couldn't see her, I knew she was probably making her way over the fence. But Angel was faster.

My little baby was at my other side in an instant, her skinny little arms drawing around my neck. "Dammit, Max, you can't die!"

So much for not having a seven year old that swears like a sailor. But let let that one slide. I wrapped my arms around the pair of siblings, not knowing what else to say. I knew I was going to die soon, and I wanted to at least say something memorable.

The last thing I said to Fang was, "You better get your ass back here pronto!" and to Iggy, "Grab his legs!" Not even a goodbye. That brought fresh tears to my eyes as it all fell apart. My moms arms came around me as she came behind Angel, and soon Nudge, having said her goodbyes to Iggy, at least for now, came on Gazzy's side and joined in.

"Take... good care of them," I told my mom, giving an unsure smile. It was hard to breathe with four people squeezing the breath out of me, "And stay out of trouble." I added. I looked at each one of them, then at Fang, then Iggy. Ella was at a sleepover with a friend. I felt bad.

I thought of Jeb, then quickly changed subjects at the anger that exploded inside of me. I thought of Ari. We were going out the same way. No bang, no big fight. And suddenly, just like that, I felt it. And pang in my heart, very painful. Physical, like someone had just run an needle through it.

"Max?" Angel whimpered. But her voice sounded faint, "Max!"

I tried to respond, but another pang hit my heart and I grimaced, squirming a little. Then, like a fire cracker, pang after pang hit in rapid succession. I cried out in pain, my arms struggling to get free. Everyone let go and I leaned over, one hand over my heart. The pangs slowed down, then stopped.

I coughed, blood spraying out of my mouth and dropping onto Fang's forehead with a small _plip-plip. _"Max!" Another scream, thought I could not tell whom it belonged to. I dropped back again. ".. I love you guys," I managed. Then suddenly, I felt my heart stop completely, like it had just ripped itself apart. The world went black as my eyes rolled back.

There was so many things I wanted to say and do, but they died right here, with me. My mind slipped and I was gone, gone, gone. And never coming back.

**XXX**

**Author's Notes: **The sad conclusion of Maximum Ride, at least how I see it. I always figured if Max did die in the books, which is highly unlikely, she would die fighting. But dying form Expiration works too. In case you didn't know, this takes place after the Third Book. I'm not a fan of the Protector's half of the books, because Max looses her Maxness and seems out of character... That's not the point, so back on topic. Yes, the rain is cliche in many ways, but today I was sitting in the car while we were packing and watching the rain. And I thought, 'This would be great to add to my one-shot!' And ta-da! This was born. Hope you enjoyed _The Final Ride._ Now you can go and read other fanfiction where the eldest three are alive, just to assure yourself.


End file.
